022114 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:30 -- 01:31 CA: "Hey Nate"... 01:31 AC: "hola" 01:31 AC: "sup with, you?" 01:32 CA: "Nothing much, I wanted to ask how your explosives are coming along"... 01:32 AC: "I still, have all my, body parts. So I'd, say good" 01:34 CA: "last thing we need is a forced amputee, so be careful"... 01:34 AC: "geez, first Aura, now you. Does no one, have faith, in my ability, to not kill myself?" 01:35 CA: "I mean it's experimental explosives, you're suprised that people tell you to be careful?"... 01:36 AC: "honestly, with all, the shit, we have to, worry about, yes I am" 01:37 CA: "Fair enough"... 01:38 CA: "Say, in your inventory, have any items appeared, without you remembering that you picked them up?"... 01:38 CA: "Like a ship or something?"... 01:38 AC: "yeah, what of, it?" 01:39 CA: "Well, it seems everyone has had the same thing happen to them, it's simply suspicous"... 01:40 AC: "huh, wonder what, the deal with it, is then" 01:41 CA: "Null suspects that Jack may have hacked them into our inventories, but we don't have any leads"... 01:41 AC: "so a, trap, perhaps" 01:42 CA: "No idea, I say leave them be until we get a solid lead"... 01:43 AC: "probably a, good idea, err on the side, of caution" 01:44 AC: "not to, derail this, conversation, but, are you alright?" 01:44 CA: "Hm?"... 01:45 CA: "What do you mean?"... 01:45 AC: "Null, seems to think, something is wrong, with you, like with having, to lead or something" 01:46 AC: "like it, may be, stressin you out" 01:46 CA: "I'm... sort of confused, I mean, yeah sure it's stressful but it's stressful for all of us"... 01:47 CA: "I'm mostly just worried about making sure everyone gets out of this alive"... 01:47 AC: "at this rate, that may be, a difficult, challenge" 01:48 CA: "Yes, that is what's 'stressin me out'"... 01:48 AC: "don't" 01:49 CA: "Huh?"... 01:49 AC: "don't mock, my accent" 01:50 AC: "I know, I sound, dumb, without anyone, rubbing it, in" 01:50 CA: "I wasn't really tryin to mock you"... 01:50 CA: "I was just quoting you, sorry"... 01:50 CA: "Are you stressing out?"... 01:51 AC: "not more, than usual" 01:51 CA: "You seem a bit on edge yourself, more than usual"... 01:52 AC: "probably just, the lack, of sleep talking" 01:52 CA: "And your self-deprecating again"... 01:53 AC: "so?" 01:54 CA: "So you shouldn't be doing that, I thought we talked about this"... 01:54 AC: "why not? I am, who I am, self-loathing and, all" 01:58 CA: "Why not do this, instead of just attacking yourself, single out the qualities you loathe about yourself, and get rid of them."... 01:59 CA: "Like, you know how you called me weak, you were right, so now instead of hating myself for it, I'm learning to box"... 01:59 AC: "and how, is that going?" 02:00 CA: "I'm a long way off" She admits with a chuckle... 02:01 AC: "the thing is, could you learn, to box, with a broken leg?" 02:02 CA: "No"... 02:03 AC: "then, that is, why I can't, fix my, problems" 02:04 CA: "Then... maybe you just need someone to lean on, I bet it'd be way too hard to fix all the problems yourself"... 02:06 AC: "ehh, the amount, of brain damage, I've taken, over the years, means it's probably, a waste of time" 02:09 CA: "Think about it, it could be us against the world of mental flaws"... 02:11 AC: "If you, want to, waste your time, be my guest" 02:14 CA: "Ok then, what do you think are your flaws?"... 02:17 AC: "personable skills, inattentivity, aggresiveness, ect." 02:18 AC: "basically, anything that doesn't, have to do, with fighting" 02:18 CA: "You seemed to do well enough that Aura liked you"... 02:19 AC: "not even, sure how, that happened" 02:22 CA: "Obviously she liked you"... 02:23 CA: "Well, likes you"... 02:23 AC: "and I, am still, at a loss, as to why" 02:24 CA: "Why don't you ask her?"... 02:26 AC: "uhh, because I don't, want to mess, anything up" 02:29 CA: "Hm yes, I can see where you're coming from. Anywa-... Are you wearing my beret?" ... 02:30 AC: "oh yeah, it was, for a joke, you want it, back?" 02:30 CA: "Eeh, you can keep it, I have others"... 02:31 CA: "Geeze is everyone stealing my clothes now?"... 02:31 AC: "everyone?" 02:31 CA: "Earlier I found Doir in one of the mansion's maid uniforms"... 02:32 CA: "Or Dina whatever"... 02:32 AC: "oh, that" 02:32 AC: "you just, said, 'your clothes', so I assumed, that wasn't part, of it" 02:33 AC: "unless, that was, yours" 02:33 CA: "Nope, though if you find one in your size you're welcome to take one, we have plenty, we also have tuxes"... 02:35 AC: "unless, they're camouflaged, pass" 02:36 CA: "Cool, anyway, I'm gonna run, talk to ya later" ... 02:37 AC: "see ya" -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 02:37 --